Unspoken
by Ash Kaiba
Summary: Red and Green part ways after the battle at Indigo Plateau. One continues down his path while the other finds a new purpose. Yet, one thing ties them both together. Shonen-ai and rated for Green's language.
1. Dream Come True

**Unspoken**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the rights to Pokèmon. Pokèmon is copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, and Game Freak. The names used in this fiction are from the Pokèmon Special Adventures, translated and published (at least the English version) by Viz Media.

**Disclaimer #2:** I'm taking creative liberties here. I'm basing this fiction off of the games. So, the Pokèmon referred to are Red and Green's teams in HeartGold/SoulSilver. But, while basing off the games, some elements will be taken from _Pokèmon Adventures_, since I like how some of the events are in the manga better than the games.

**From the Desk of Ash Kaiba:**

I know have to finish some fictions in the Yu-Gi-Oh! category, but I have been wanting to return a series that also got me into anìme: Pokèmon. Back then, it was dubbed by 4Kids and the cards were much simpler to the cards I see today. Plus, it had Gary. Yeah, I am a Gary Oak fan and lost interest in the show when he decided to take a role that granted him even less screen time. I missed the interaction between Ash and Gary…(This is why I liked the games better.)

Then during my college years, I found scanlations of _Pokèmon Special Adventures_, where I met Red and Green. I found myself enjoying the manga on a level close to the games (Sorry folks, only played Red, Yellow, Gold, Silver, and Ruby. I'm so old fashion…XD Have to expand to Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum if I want to complete the PokèDex on HG and SS. ^^;) Anyway, my interest in Gary/Green was revived. I've wanted to write a fiction for Red and Green, but haven't had a clue what to do. Until I found some awesome remixes of Red's battle music from HeartGold (Gold)/SoulSilver (Silver) and did some image surfing for Red pictures.

In the process of sifting through Red pictures, I've found several with Green as well. Some of them had the two together on Mt. Silver. Another one I found had Red being hugged by his mom. Plus, I found a comic series involving Red being visited by Green on deviantArt. These images inspired me to write. Thus, **Unspoken**was born.

Using last names used in the anime. But, Red is not Ash. And I'm giving Red's team nicknames like he does in _Pokèmon Adventures._ They are as follows: Pika the Pikachu, Saur the Venusaur, Char the Charizard, Blast the Blastiose, Lap the Lapras, and Lax the Snorlax. Plus, Red and Green are 11 years old at the start since it is canon that Red became the youngest trainer in _Pokèmon Adventures._

**Chapter 01: Dream Come True**

Tension slowly leaves my body. I find my lungs inhaling air much faster than I expected. My red irises stayed focused on the field as the smoke cleared. My heart pounds loudly; my mind formulates the next move. Tension grips my muscles once again.

I must win… No, I **have** to win.

The championship title is a step closer to my dream. And this drive pushed me past Lorelei…past Bruno…through the tough battle with Agatha…and overcome Lance's draconic might. My neighbor is no different. He is now my opponent that pushed me to **become** stronger.

I stiffen as the haze clears. Green Oak stands opposite. He seems to be in the same state of mind I'm in. His black collar flutters before settling down. His green eyes lock onto mine in this battle of determination. His untamed brown hair now appears to be more on the wild side. Blotches of dirt cling to his skin. I watch him push his body upright, reaching for a ball as well.

His Eevee is the only left. It has to be. Eevee was the one Pokèmon that Green never evolved. I glance down, glad to see my trusted partner still standing. His yellow fur crackles in anticipation. We wait as Green hesitates. I smirk, "Come on, Green, let's end this."

Pika nods as he crouches down. Sparks of electricity sizzles the air around him as yellow fur stands on end. Our opponent nods as he tossed his last ball onto the field. A big bird flew out and hovered above the damaged field. Its tan feathers covered its body with crème feathers. Long gold and burnt red feathers marked its crest. I chuckle as I process the type he sent out. No wonder why Green was hesitant. His last Pokèmon puts him at a disadvantage.

And if all I had was a bird, then I would use my speed to tire my opponent. Then, attack when my opponent couldn't dodge. I conclude this is what Green is thinking as well. So, I need Pika to be quicker and get Green's Pidgeot to faint first. "Let's go, Pika. Quick Attack," I order.

The yellow rodent nods as he darts forward. Green snarls as he counters with the same attack. Everything has come to this. My mind races through Pika's attacks, deciding which one to use. Timing is key. Hopefully, Pika and Pidgeot with dodge each other with this exchange. But then, Green will take to the sky, where the bird Pokèmon can unleash its series of aerial attacks. So, I have to strike quick.

"Pika, now Thunderbolt," I cry out. I witness Green freezing as his last chance was struck. The bird crashes into the torn battle field. It twitches as it struggles up to its feet. But, it falls as Pika completes the final attack.

I stand still as Green falls to his knees. He stares at the field with shock plastered his face. I straighten and his head falls. Silence looms between us; both of us unsure what to say.

"Congratulations, Red," an old voice calls behind me.

In unison, Green and I direct our attention to a familiar figure with a white coat and graying brown hair. The professor embraces me with a large smile on his face. And apparently, joy is contagious. I soon find myself joining in with Professor's laughter. Pika even joins the celebration. The professor pauses, "You know what this mean's, Red? You're the Champion!"

A mumble snaps us out of the joyous bubble. Professor Oak straightens and words spoken so coldly. "You lost Green because you didn't love your Pokèmon like Red does. You use them as tools instead of being partners and friends. And you will continue down this path."

"Grandpa?"

"Enjoy your short reign. Come, Red, before Mary comes asking for an interview."

I move to follow the professor, but pause. Pika nudges me with his head to move forward, but my body refuses to move. He looks up at me with his brown eyes, then to crouched form of our opponent. I step towards my kneeling rival, extending my hand out to him. Green ignores it; or he's lost in his own world, repeating the words of his grandfather. I smile, "It was a good battle, Green. You had me wondering if I could make it or not."

The emerald eyes register me and my hand. My smile vanishes as he bats my aid away. "Save it, Red. You're the Champion now."

I retract my hand and step away. Green shifts and lowers his gaze again. I turn back towards the door, Professor Oak waiting. Pika leaps onto my shoulders with an expression of worry on his face. As I leave, my heart tightens. I wish I knew the reason why.

"Come along, Red!"

I glance out the closing door, seeing Green struggle to his feet and hobble out. My attention is then drawn to the machine in the center of the room. I look at the six dents on the table.

"Well, Red. Place your team on the table and I shall register you and the team as Champions!"

I glance at Pika, silently asking him to return to his ball. At least for this moment. He complies with the promise of immediate release. I place my team onto the machine and the professor starts typing away. I watch my team heal from their battles as registration completes. We are the champions.

On my journey back home, I stop by Viridian City, hoping that a new leader took Giovanni's place. Sadly, the gym remains empty as its future hangs in the balance. I stand in the barren building, my team free for the time. I could become the new leader…

But, the roles of a leader would tie me down. I, the Champion of Kanto, still like to roam free. "All right, guys. Let's go home," I whisper as all but Pika and Char return to their balls. I leave the gym, sadness weighing me down. Char steps in front of me and offers a ride back home.

Days have past since my battle with Green at the Indigo Plateau. I push myself out of my bed as noise echoes down the stairs. I listen to talking of female voices, one belonging to Mom. The other could only be Daisy, our neighbor…and Green's sister. Pika leaps off the bed, darting down the stairs. I follow him, hoping to catch word of my rival. Unfortunately, there was none.

Apparently, Green vanished after his defeat, without a word to his sister or grandfather of his destination. I can't help to be worried. Though he soured before our journeys, Green and I were friends. And I admit I would like to revive that friendship with him. Yet, another part of me says Green will be fine.

"Oh, Red, I hope I didn't wake you!"

"Oh, Mrs. Ketchum. I'm sure we didn't," Daisy chuckles, running a brush through Pika's fur.

I nod that Daisy is right. Mom sighs as she rushes into the kitchen and finish preparing the morning's breakfast. I let them return to their gossip, watching Pika flex his body to follow the brush. My eyes wonder to the window, staring out beyond the horizon. Green, where are you?

"Oh, Red, Grandpa wants to talk to you."

"Sure," I answer as Mom places a plate in front of me. Pika bristles, but calms down as she returns with a bowl of food for him. "About what?"

"I'm not sure… Probably your plans now that you are the Champion."

What could there be? Granted, I could travel around Kanto, training my other Pokèmon. On the other hand, I need the opportunity to keep my winning team sharp. What is Professor Oak thinking? I quickly finish Mom's homemade pancakes and walk into the front entrance. I pull my red and white jacket off the hook and over my black sleeveless. Pika perks up; then, head dives into his bowl, finishing his food, before running to me.

"Red, please come home before leaving," Mom requests.

"Yes, Mom," I answer, "I have to anyway since I haven't packed for two months."

With that, I close the door behind us and walk towards the professor's lab.


	2. Stolen Dream

**Unspoken**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the rights to Pokèmon. Pokèmon is copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, and Game Freak. The names used in this fiction are from the Pokèmon Special Adventures, translated and published (at least the English version) by Viz Media.

**Disclaimer #2:** I'm taking creative liberties here. I'm basing this fiction off of the games. So, the Pokèmon referred to are Red and Green's teams in HeartGold/SoulSilver. But, while basing off the games, some elements will be taken from _Pokèmon Adventures_, since I like how some of the events are in the manga better than the games.

**From the Desk of Ash Kaiba:**

For those not familiar with _Pokèmon Adventures_, Green remembers an event in Lavender Town's Pokèmon Tower with a Team Rocket Elite. He had gone off to prove to the old man with a Doduo that ghosts don't exist and goes unheard until Red arrives at the scene. When Red entered, Green and his team were possessed by a Ghastly. In the games, he is mourning the loss of his Raticate.

Since I'm kind of mixing the two together, here is my telling of the Lavender Town incident. Green buried his Raticate in the Tower despise the warnings of the old man. While Green mourned internally, his pride drove him to prove that ghosts don't exist. After burying Raticate, a Ghastly takes over the trainer and through him, his team. It kept Green in front of the tombstone to use the trainer to hinder others. Red arrives in the tower, wanting to prove the nonexistence of ghosts. And ultimately, look for Green. Red finds Green on the third level, standing in front of a tombstone. Red and Green start to battle. When Green's Eevee fainted, Ghastly revealed itself and challenged Red's team as its pawn attacks the trainer. Red uses Char's fire attacks to knock out the Ghastly before he and Green sustain serious injuries.

Freed from Ghastly's control, Green blacks outs, leaving Red to support him. Red and Char continue upwards, unable to descend due to other Gastlies (or Ghastlys… Where's the scatterbrained Professor to clarify the plural form of 'Ghastly'?) animating the dead remains of deceased Pokèmon. On one of the floors, Red encounters a blessed area, pure of the ghosts influence. There, Green regained consciousness as his team was fully healed by the aura. He tries to talk Red to get out, but Red refuses and follows Green up the tower, where the two fight off members of Team Rocket, whom are using the Ghastly as their pawns.

Green zeroes in on the elite and leaves Red to deal with the Grunts. Green fought the elite with his team, but lost as the Rocket inflicted physical injury to the trainer with his Golbat's slash attack across the back. Green's injury broke his concentration, allowing Red to take over and to persuade Green's team to get him back to the blessed zone. When Red returns to the zone, he finds that Green already left.

Green's back was treated at the local Pokèmon Center and he continued his journey.

So, this is what Green remembers in this chapter. I kept Saffron the same as the games with Red beating Green to battling Giovanni. How did Green miss his chance? He need to go heal his team after being defeated.

FYI, Chapter 2 and 3 are from Green PoV. Italics are remembered dialogue/dreams. I'll return to Red PoV in Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy this chapter and a glimpse inside Green's head. Plus, this where the story gets its rating. Granted, Green's ranting is at a minimal this chapter… :p

Green replaced this team: Alakazam, Cloyster, Ninetales, Exxegcutor, Magneton, and Pidgeot. A melody of teams from Yellow, Blue, and Red. Granted I filled in some holes to round out the team since he doesn't have one of the starters and didn't evolve Eevee in this story.

**Chapter 02: Stolen Dream**

_"Pidgeot, counter with Quick Attack!" My voice echoes as I watch a battle that is not in my favor._

_ "Pika, now Thunderbolt!"_

_My Pidgeot falls slowly through the air. Red's form dispates as he celebrates with his Pikachu._

_"Golbat, Slash."_

_ My body flexes, throwing itself forward. I turn, locking eyes with Rocket Elite. His sneer grows as his voice bellows, "You could have joined us, if you weren't so righteous, brat."_

_ "Never," I growl._

_ The Rocket's sneer grows before he transforms into a Gastly. "Then, why did you lose, Green Oak? Because you were weak?" It taunts._

_No, I wanted to scream. Yet, my voice refused to work. I tense as I feel another presence. My gaze leaves the Ghastly and makes eye contact with set of old green eyes. Graying brown hair frames the square fair as its eyes harden. A lab coat covers a rustic red sweater and tan khaki pants. I open my mouth as the realization hits me, but __**he**__ cuts me off._

_"You lost, Green, because you didn't love your Pokèmon like Red does. You use them as tools instead of being partners and friends. And you will continue down this path."_

_ "Heehee, you hear that, Green... Love… Trust…" The Ghastly taunts, drawing my attention back to it. "Things a Rocket doesn't need."_

_ At that, I glance down to the invisible floor that held me above the mist. Green eyes stare back into my own. Yet, a sneer is plastered onto a young face. A menacing sneer capable of sending chills down my spine. My eyes spot a locket hanging off the boy's black chest as a giant red 'R' burns its image into my brain. Pidgeot's body hits the ground as my brain finally finishes processing the reflection. Panic seeps into my system that I swear the Ghastly is watching with sheer amusement._

_ Oh Arceus… No, it can't be… That isn't me… It isn't…_

_ "No!"_

"No!"

I jolt awake, clutching my sleeping bag tightly. The night air chills the sweat sliding down my face. Even in sleep, I am haunted by my defeat at Indigo Plateau. This defeat ended my reign of eight minutes. My life dream shot down by the slow rival. But, it is not Red won haunting me. It is not his timing or strategy that unnerves me. No… My nightmare is much worse. It is my grandfather's own words mixed with a criminal I only met once. I curl up as best as I could, trying to dispel those words from my mind.

Never once has my grandpa spoken to me in that manner. The disregard… When I was younger, it was more of a scolding tone of voice. This time, Grandpa was different. He is single track minded; only focusing on one thing. Hell, he even forgot I was there until I whispered, "Gramps." And then, he gives me the cold shoulder. I get left behind as he pampers Red. So, I left Indigo Plateau and didn't bother coming back home. I only stopped in Viridian to exchange my team with a fresh, giving them a rest as I work out the turmoil in my heart with another. I stock up on food for me and my Pokèmon as well as healing items at the shop.

Now, I am near Mt. Moon, camping under the stars. My team rests soundly in their balls, except one. Eevee sleeps next to me. Her tiny body curls up, protecting her small body from the cold night air. She appears to be obvious to my inner turmoil. At least sleep comes to her easily. I, however, haven't been sleep much lately. I think for the second night this week. Grandpa's words have been keeping me up, much more often than before.

Well, all the more time I need to ponder my dream…being the Pokèmon Champion. A dream I shared with my old childhood friend until I realized that he will become a thorn in my side later on.

And despite that fact, at times Red and I were good team. Both of us handled Team Rocket in Saffron City, even though Red beat me to the boss. We handled the group's disturbance at the Pokèmon Tower in Lavender Town… No, Red handled the situation. He conquered the force that took me, Team Rocket, and that Elite.

I grit my teeth. Red beat me in a certain aspect in both events. Damn it… How is he better than me? How, how, how? I trained my Pokèmon. I took care of them. And how were they still inferior to Red's team? How? Where did I go wrong? Where the fuck did I go wrong? I should have won! The title should still be mine, and Red beats me!

How the hell is that 'thorn in my side' better than me?

_"You use them as tools instead of being partners and friends."_

Partners and friends… That's how Red treated his Pokèmon. Is that where I've been lacking?

_"We're Team Rocket, brat! Pokèmon are tools to be used and tools alone!"_

A chill races down my spine. Pushing those words a side, I roll over to face my sleeping companion. I pull one hand out of the warm bag and stroke the soft brown fur. Eevee smiles; her body arching to follow my touch. How long has been since I've traveled with her? I remember placing her in my account after the deal at Saffron City. I remember the terrorized look on her face when that Rocket ordered his bat to attack me. Her eyes constantly glowed in worry as Nurse Joy cleaned and bandaged my back. Her watchful gaze as we continued our journey, ready to comfort me when I flinch in pain.

Yet, I didn't include her in my line up for the Elite Four. I didn't want her to see me struck down again…

Damn, I already had to bury Raticate. The last thing I want is Eevee fearing of losing me!

Yet now, Eevee is the strongest one I have in my new team. Funny, I am starting over with her, a Spearow, a Growlithe, a Machop, a Rhyhorn, and a blasted Magikarp. Maybe with this team I can learn my flaws. To become the trainer Grandpa wants me to be. To fulfill his dream of a complete encyclopedia of the many species out there.

But, if I'm out to complete the legacy of my heritage, then how can I contribute? Grandpa is the world's leading expert on Pokèmon. My PokèDex is his invention, a key to his dream. Daisy, despite helping Gramps at the lab, is a contest coordinator, a dream of her own. Where does this leave me? Apparently, nowhere… Since Red stole mine.

I stare up at the star-filled sky. I can't help, but to wonder if Red is looking up at the sky as well. I realize that I actually miss the friendship Red and I possessed. My hand pauses as I struggle to remember **why** I changed. I know the fact that we shared the same dream was one, but what was the other?

Days blur. I remember our routine: breakfast, warm-up, training, and relaxing. I treat my team to a day in the river after a hard session, allowing them to rest. During this time, I would tidy them up; pamper them like Daisy does to the Pokèmon at Grandpa's lab. Plus, they would play around with each other. Things that I don't remember my first team doing. In town, we attend local activities or spent the evening chilling in the Pokèmon Center. However, one thing remained the same.

I could only muster a half night of sleep. Dread has filled my soul as my grandfather's words stab me again. Nightmares of me among Team Rocket's ranks aren't helping either as that ghost Pokèmon's voice echoes. Babbles of my flaws and jealousy rock me to the core that I struggle to remain focus on my journey ahead of me. Forcing me to fight a mental battle as I pour all my being into raising my new team.

Yet, I never had the courage to call home. Tonight is no different. I took my time navigating Mt. Moon as well as some time in Cerulean City and Routes 24 and 25. Then, we trekked to the Rock Tunnel and through it. Now, I rest in Lavender Town. I spent a couple days in the tower, paying respect to the dead. Among the dead, I visited Raticate. I still miss him. He would have been an excellent team member. Unfortunately, I couldn't save him after a commotion on S.S. Anne almost a year before. Yet, I never mustered the guts to call Gramps or Daisy, whom are among the living… Even, Red's mom, Mrs. Ketchum. I can't do it, not yet. I can't even convince myself to find a way to get hold of Red.

I'm not ready to face them. Though some of my team has evolved, I feel that I haven't **evolved** to the next level. At least not yet… I often wonder if I'll know when I do, like a Pokèmon does when it undergoes its own evolution. Or, is it like one of the evolution stones and Fate has to touch me with it? I wish I knew…

I ponder as other resting trainers slept around me in the Center's lounge. My eyes, lately, have picked up a habit of staring at the ceiling when sleep flees from me. It is at these times that Eevee senses my hesitation and spends the late hours trying to soothe my nerves. Her tiny body rests on my chest; her large brown eyes glow in concern as I pet her soft fur. I listen to the occasional whimper, her sign that everything will be all right. I try to comfort her, but fail every time as she nuzzles my reflective pendant.

"One day, Eevee," I whisper, "One day, we will return home."

That day will be when I find my purpose, a new dream to replace the one stolen... And push this nightmare into a mere memory.


	3. Courage to Dream

**Unspoken**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the rights to Pokèmon. Pokèmon is copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, and Game Freak. The names used in this fiction are from the Pokèmon Special Adventures, translated and published (at least the English version) by Viz Media.

**Disclaimer #2:** I'm taking creative liberties here. I'm basing this fiction off of the games. So, the Pokèmon referred to are Red and Green's teams in HeartGold/SoulSilver. But, while basing off the games, some elements will be taken from _Pokèmon Adventures_, since I like how some of the events are in the manga better than the games.

**From the Desk of Ash Kaiba:**

Out of humor and because I haven't played in a while, I've started a 'Red' file on my old Yellow game. Why? To help me get in the character's head about how he nicknames his Pokèmon. So far, I'm on a food track with him.

Caught: Pikachu (Pika), Pidgey (Pid), Rattata (Tata), Caterpie which has evolved up to Butterfree (Butter), a male Nidoran (Raspberry), a female Nidoran (Blueberry), and a Magikarp (Sushi). And I want a Ditto to name 'Putty'. :p

Oh, I will be updating much slower on **Cold Case: Blue-Eyes**, **Snowball Effect**, and **Unspoken**. Life will be using the good majority of my time after the New Year. So, I will be doing recaps before each chapter from now on. And feel free to check my dA as well to see some other mayhem I'm up to. :p

Enjoy Chapter 3 and Happy New Year! And Happy Chinese New Year!

**Chapter 03: Courage to Dream**

One year… I find it hard to believe it has been that long. I finished my journey around Kanto and snuck off to Johto in the west. I traveled past New Bark Town, avoiding Gramps' collogue of Pokèmon evolution, Professor Elm. In secret, I challenged the gym leader of Violet City. Luckily, Falkner and the other trainers I've met only know me as Green. It is just the way I like it. I don't want them to realize that I'm **the** Green Oak. At least not yet. I'll tell them soon enough. Then, I'll turn myself in to the police force to end their year long search. However, tonight it is time to make contact with a member of my family.

I step back into the town limits of Azalea Town, inhaling the fresh air. My green eyes glance at the fluff ball parked on my shoulder, which gazed at the setting sun. I smile as she glances at me and rubs her head against my face.

"All right, all right," I chuckle as I walk towards the Center for the night.

"Welcome," the nurse greets as I place my PokèBalls on tray. I hold Eevee's as she taps it and goes back in. Then, her ball joins the others. The woman escorts them off as I wonder to the line of phones on the wall. It is now or never. I should at least call one of them. I pick up the phone and insert a coin. My fingers dial the first number that surfaced.

I listen to the line ring, hoping that someone is home. My eyes watch the video screen come to life as a young woman quickly tidies her chestnut hair. I decide it was best that I say something first. Chances are that she wouldn't recognize me. "Daisy?"

"Yes," she stops, staring at me.

"Daisy, it's me… Green."

Her brown eyes glow in confusion as her eyebrows furrow. I wait, praying that she will understand. I must have changed over the year. My eyes lock onto brown bangs. Then, they assess the rest of me. My midriff peeks out underneath the hem of my black t-shirt. My purple cargo pants show their wear. I guess I better tidy up in Goldenrod with the department store there.

"I'm sorry," she finally replies. "But, Green hasn't called us in a year."

I pull my pendant out my pocket, having broken the long chord it used to be on. Daisy falls silent as she thinks. I'm running out of physical clues and start going through my memories to discuss. Unfortunately, all I can think of is my year of training. Damn… Somebody help me or go ahead and smite me with my sister's confusion.

As if she read my mind, Eevee's weight appears on my shoulder. Her chocolate eyes sparkle as she barks her hello. Daisy smiles and returns it, holding a conversion with the Pokèmon. Then, she falls silent again and brings up her spare hand to her mouth. "Oh my gosh, Green! I didn't recognize you. You look like young hiker…"

"Thanks, Daisy. That's **very** comforting."

"Mrs. Ketchum and I have been worrying about you since the Pokèmon League," she explains. "You should have called…or are you avoiding Grandpa?"

"What do you think?"

She nods, probably remembering the times she had to coax me out after an argument with Gramps. "I won't tell him about this if you want," she pauses as I nod in approval. "Speaking of Grandpa, he is worrying about you. He hasn't voiced it yet, but I can tell he is. He gave you the two months Red was home…"

"Wait, Red went home," I cut her off. I thought he would have stayed in Indigo Plateau.

"Yes, he took a break before leaving for another journey. Before you ask, I don't know where."

"Oh," I sigh. So, the only way I could find out is talking to Gramps.

"By the way, where are you?"

"Azalea Town. I just finished battling for a badge and allowing the team to rest near the well." I answer, digging out my badge case to show off the badge. "I'm leaving for Goldenrod in the morning."

"Wait, you're in Johto?" Her voice jumps. I nod my response and immediately regret it as a mischievous spark lights my sister's eyes. "That's great! I can meet you there tomorrow. Grandpa is going there to do a special broadcast with Mary. Plus, he and Professor Elm are watching the first tournament to select Viridian City's new gym leader. I'm coming so I can find some stuff that Celadon doesn't have. You know, to buy different ribbons and bows to help spruce up the Pokèmon at Grandpa's lab. Hey! I can help tidy you up and getting you some new clothes."

"Just don't add a ribbon to the wardrobe."

"Aw, I'm sure you would look cute with a ribbon around your neck." She teases.

I feel my cheeks flush as I glance side to side. "Please, sis, not on the phone." I groan as I suddenly become of my surroundings.

"All right, all right." She smiles. I watch her fight back the urge to chuckle. Tears start to well up as she wipes her eyes wipe them away. "All right, I won't include any ribbon. It is getting late and Grandpa is due to come in any moment now. So, Green, rest well."

"Thanks, sis. You too," I reply as Daisy hangs up. I smile as I return the phone back onto the receiver. My eyes look in Eevee's. A smile blossoms on her face as she jumps off my shoulder and starts circling my feet. I carefully turn around, maneuvering around her tiny body. We join Nurse Joy back at the counter, whom returned the remaining members of my team.

"Hey, Green!"

I turn, seeing the gym leader standing in the doorway. "Yes?"

"Would you like to join me for dinner?" He offered, "To help you save some of your reserves."

I nod, knowing he has a point. Somehow, he knows that I am running low. I follow Bugsy out, wondering how he knew about my supplies. But, I don't voice my question as I listen to him talk on about his research. I'm thankful that he hasn't caught onto my last name yet…or figured it out. If he did, I may have to pick up the occupation as a messenger. Eevee yawns, interrupting the leader's talk. Bugsy chuckles, "I'm sorry. I tend to get carried away."

"It happens. I'm kind of used to it." I admit, immediately regretting the last sentence. Bugsy smiles and started talking about the town and the neighboring forest. At least the topic is different. But, my silent question dances on the tip of my tongue. Until my ears hear the words leaving my mouth, "By the way, how do you know about my supplies?"

The Bug expert laughs and replies, "A few months ago, a trainer named Red had the same problem. I treated him to dinner and he stayed the night." He pauses, pulling a hand up to scratch his head. "He mentioned a rival of his he was worried about, but didn't go into details…"

Sounds like Red… He voices what is on his mind and doesn't elaborate. "I see…" At least the least talkative citizen of Pallet is all right. Probably ahead of me for once, not thinking of me for a moment… Sadness fills me. There was something inside that came alive when Red and I clash. Now, that can't occur. Red is the Champion. And since I 'vanished', the world thinks I don't exist.

"Green, since you have traveled around for a while, I wonder…"

"What?"

"You know Agatha, right?" Bugsy starts, watching me for a response. I nod, taken back to the battle I had with her and her Ghost types. "Well, rumor has it that she's subbing at Viridian City Gym until a new, permanent leader is selected."

My eyes widen. I remember the aging woman being part of the Elite Four. I didn't know that she is also taking the role of gym leader. At this point, I don't care if the young leader's light bulb clicks. There is some else about the tournament tomorrow that I have to know. "Bugsy, she is the one holding the tournament. What do I have to do to get in?"

"Well, all the badges for a region are preferred. But, the key is recommendation from a leader or even better, an Elite Four member." The gym leader answers. He pauses and watches me walk past him. "Green, you only have two badges. If you are going to compete, then how are going to get in?"

"I'm going to use some old contacts I have…" I reply. While I'm at, I will reveal myself to the world. It is time to show what the former Champion of Kanto has learned.


	4. Living the Dream

**Unspoken**

By Ash Kaiba

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the rights to Pokèmon. Pokèmon is copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, and Game Freak. The names used in this fiction are from the Pokèmon Special Adventures, translated and published (at least the English version) by Viz Media.

**Disclaimer #2:** I'm taking creative liberties here. I'm basing this fiction off of the games. So, the Pokèmon referred to are Red and Green's teams in HeartGold/SoulSilver. But, while basing off the games, some elements will be taken from _Pokèmon Adventures_, since I like how some of the events are in the manga better than the games.

**From the Desk of Ash Kaiba:**

After about two months for silence, I bring to you chapter 4 of **Unspoken**. I have to say that this may possibly be one of my shortest completed fictions. I have the last four chapters already planned out, but it may become 5 in case I split one of the chapters up.

This chapter is focused on Red, the Kanto Champion. During chapters 2 and 3, Red has set out for another journey. Red has been asking the Oaks (rather bluntly) if Green has made any contact and battled the leaders introduced in Gold and Silver.

**Chapter 04: Living the Dream**

"Congratulations, Red. I'm glad you're doing so well in Johto."

I nod in approval with Pika smiling at the video phone screen. "The gym leaders here are excellent, but where can I go after this?"

"Well, there's a place in Johto that needs all 16 badges to be granted access. It is known as Mt. Silver."

"Oh."

It has been like this for eight months. I battle various trainers and pushed to my limits. But, there's something missing… And this something pains me to no end. I think it is to the point that my team is catching it. If not all of them, then Pika definitely is as he looks at me. I can see the worry in his eyes as I scratch his head. I summon up the courage to ask a question I've been asking for months. "Professor, have you heard from Green?"

Again, the response is the same. Professor Oak closes his aged green eyes and shakes his head. Disappointment floods my system as my heart sinks. "And Viridian's new leader?"

"No luck with that either, Red. The citizens would like you to come back, but I understand your decision. Agatha is doing the best she can."

I nod again, running out of things to say to the aging researcher. Professor Oak catches on and informs me that he will be in Johto tomorrow, watching a selection process for Agatha's permanent replacement. He explains that it would be a tournament thing since so many are trying out. During the explanation, I realize he is suggesting that I come and watch. I tell him that I probably won't be there since I only have Clair to face. And that she scheduled the battle to be tomorrow morning. But, I promise the old man that I would try. Yet, Professor Oak states that it is all right and that I can go ahead and start making my way to Mt. Silver. We say our farewells and the connection goes dead.

I return the phone to the receiver as Pika jumps onto the counter. "Pi? Pika pi?"

I sigh, scooping up the rodent and walking out into the night of Blackthorn City. I walk towards the entrance of Route 45 and gaze south. "I miss him too, Pika. I wonder how he is doing," I answer.

Pika sighs and shakes his head. "Pika pi Pikachu."

I push the blush aside as my brain translates Pika's words. "Pika, we may never see Green again. I just need to forget **this**," I hiss as I strike my chest. "He could be dead for all we know."

Pika pouts, but drops the subject. He remains silent as I pull up the memories of my journeys to drown the pain. A year ago, I didn't know what I was feeling. Now, I have a clue. No, I know how I feel about Green. His determination draws me closer to him than just his good looks. His mind also grasps things much quicker than mine, placing him ahead of me. My rival was my one source of companionship to other people. He always knew what I was thinking. But now, I struggle with it alone because he is gone. I focus on fulfilling my dream and defending my title to distract myself.

A vibration slams the brakes as I lose that train of thought. I pull a PokèGear off of my belt and glance at the screen. I accept the call and answer, "Red."

"Red, it's Mom. How are you?"

I couldn't hide the inner turmoil forever, but held back as a hiss comes out. "I'm fine… Just missing **him**."

I listen to Mom nod and then respond, "Look at it this way. Green may want the title back and will chase you down to get it."

"Yeah." I sigh, "But, he could also be dead."

"Red, we can't be sure. The police haven't found anything new. Well, since Bill told them which Pokèmon Green withdrew," she pauses. I can easily imagine her concerned look with the phone cupped in her hands. "I have the same fear you do, Red. But, I do not just fear for him. I'm afraid of what his ghost will do you."

I cock my eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I know that you like him, dear. I never said anything about it until now because I want you to be happy. But, if Green is no longer with us, I think you should let him go."

My heart stops. Mom had known of the feelings I battled and kept to myself. I force my anxiety back as I search for a way out of the hole I'm in. "Mom, what about Dad?"

"I fear he is gone too, Red. No news or evidence." Her voice drops. "In brighter news, how is your Johto journey?"

"Well. I'm battling for the last badge tomorrow."

"And?"

"I'll be going to Mt. Silver. Professor Oak says there are strong Pokèmon there."

"It's probably cold there too, Red. How about you give me a list of supplies you need? Then, I can send them up to you." She asks. I stay silent and listen to her groan. "Never mind, I'll pick some things up and have them at the Pokèmon Center for you."

I nod, now uncertain of what I could say. Mom catches my hint and wishes me good night and good luck. I mumble a return reply as Mom hangs up. I feel Pika watching me as I put the PokèGear back on my belt. My body sinks down as I ponder about my old friend. I hope that he is watching the sunset somewhere. The better news is that he is watching it from the safety of a police station.

I reach into my vest pocket, grabbing a small box. My fingers flip the black lid open as I stare at the prize inside. The fading sunlight reflects onto my face off of the red gem. I am planning on giving this to Green as a gift. Now, the chances are slim since he disappeared. Pika closes the lid, silently begging me to rest and focus on the battle ahead. A smile creeps its way onto my face as I rub the yellow fur. "You're right, friend. Let's go back and sleep."

Pika smiles and jumps off my legs so I can get up. He runs ahead, pauses, and then runs in circles as I catch up before repeating the process. The door slides open as Pika triggers the movement. He leaps up into one of the vacant seats, where I join him. I release my team and eat in silence.

The air around us reflects their concern. I, on the other hand, force myself to think of a strategy.

My alarm buzzes as slumber leaves my tired body. Pika groans as he stretches his small body. The rest of my team growl in annoyance, asking me for some more sleep time. Sadly, I deny them that luxury since my battle with the last Johto leader is an appointment. I turn off the alarm and lead my Pokèmon outside. We eat a light breakfast before they return to their PokèBalls. Pika returns to his place on my shoulder as we head towards the gym.

I enter without a word, fully aware of Claire's trainers watching us. Auras of awe surround us as Pika and my thoughts become one. I hope we can survive this battle as we approach the waiting leader. Her light blue hair hangs high as her cape flutters from the heat of the gym. She welcomes us with a smirk on her face and issues the challenge by tossing the first ball on the field.

Pika and I stare down a Dragonair. And like before, I wish Green was near. The Dragon-type weakness flees from my memory once more. The first time would be my battle with Lance. I call out Blast and start slowly injuring the opponent. I silently direct him as the first Pokèmon fainted and another Dragonair takes its place. I alter my attack order to keep the leader on her toes. I call Blast back before he passes out and allow Pika to take charge. With a Quick Attack, the second Dragonair passes out.

Claire hisses as Pika quickly finishes her Seadra as she unleashed another round with the rare dragons of Kanto. I exchange Pika for Char, and start working in a similar pattern to when Blast was out. The battle rages on as Char falls victim to a water move I fail to see coming. I send Lap out and notice the leader flinch.

"Lap, Ice Beam," I whisper.

She complies and Claire's Dragonair howls in pain. The leader calls out her last dragon and watches it fall to the same move. She calls back the fallen creature and steps down from her throne. Her gaze locks on someone behind me. I turn around and gape as Lance approaches. His gloved hands clap as a smile rests on his face. Claire growls and returns her attention back to me. "Let's finish business outside."

I follow them. Outside, Lance's Dragonite mews at our approach. Lance whispers something to leader, but Claire answers back with bark. She turns back to me and extends her hand. She opens the fist and reveals the last Johto badge.

"Well, Red, I hate admitting it, but you earned the badge," Claire scowls. "Now, I am going to watch a tournament for some Kanto gym…"

I shake my head before she offers to take me along. "I'm going south."

"To head to Mt. Silver? Fine, suit yourself."

With that, Claire rejoins the Dragon Master and flies off. I watch them before focusing my gaze south. Pika nods from his perch. Excitement shines in his brown eyes. I nod in agreement and call out Char. "Take us to back to the Plateau."

Char smirks and complies as we leave Blackthorn.


End file.
